


FALLING (RƠI)

by Its_all_about_your_OTPs



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 02:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_all_about_your_OTPs/pseuds/Its_all_about_your_OTPs
Summary: Sáng tác dựa trên fanart của họa sĩ @hakomiso trên Twitter.





	FALLING (RƠI)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Falling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302966) by [Rouletheworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouletheworld/pseuds/Rouletheworld). 

> Sáng tác dựa trên fanart của họa sĩ @hakomiso trên Twitter.

.

.

Chỉ có Chúa mới được quyền phán xét.

Không phải đám quần chúng tọc mạch. Cũng không phải tầng lớp tư sản dốt nát, thiển cận chỉ biết dương dương tự đắc với cái suy nghĩ ảo tưởng thay Trời hành đạo.

Bọn chúng cũng như y, đều thất sủng trước ơn Đấng bề trên nhưng Aziraphale sẽ không chấp nhận bị trừng phạt bởi tội lỗi của con người.

Duy có Ngài.

Nhưng chỉ sau khi thần thức của y về Nhà.

Muốn như vậy thì thân xác y phải tiêu biến.

Nhưng y biết chuyện đó sẽ không bao giờ xảy ra. Bởi vì y có Niềm tin.

Niềm tin bất biến rằng Crowley sẽ tìm được y trước. Niềm tin kiên định rằng Crowley sẽ cứu được y. Niềm tin vĩnh hằng rằng Crowley sẽ giải quyết mọi chuyện một cách ổn thỏa.

Người hành hình tiếp cận y từ phía sau, rồi trời đất bỗng tối sầm trước mắt.

Gã trùm một bao vải thô qua đầu ‘phạm nhân’ và tròng dây thòng lọng đã thắt nút vào cần cổ. Aziraphale chỉ đơn giản yên lặng nở nụ cười.

Crowley sẽ đến, chắc chắn, anh sẽ đến vào giờ phút cận kề nhất với nụ cười nửa miệng quen thuộc trên môi. Aziraphale run rẩy, thầm hy vọng hôm nay thân ái của mình sẽ lại giở món nghề cà khịa nức tiếng ra. Hắn lúc nào cũng khiến y mỉm cười.

Tiếng ván gỗ kêu răng rắc bên dưới kéo y thoát khỏi cơn mơ để rồi nhận ra kết thúc đã cận kề.

Crowley, nhanh lên.

Đến nhanh đi anh.

“Ezra Fell. Ngươi bị khép vào tội 3 lần tàng trữ và phân phối văn hóa phẩm đồi trụy và bị kết án tử hình. Cầu Chúa thương xót cho linh hồn nhơ bẩn của ngươi.”

Tiếng bước chân nặng nề vang vọng vào tai y.

Một bước, hai bước rồi lại ba.

Và y lại rơi, chớp nhoáng như một vì sao vụt sáng đang rớt xuống Địa cầu. Nhưng mọi thứ bỗng dừng lại, khác với lần trước, y không cảm nhận thấy một tia đau đớn nào như y đã mường tượng trước đó.

Lần này Aziraphale được ôm ấp trong sự ấm áp và vô vàn tình yêu.

_Crowley._

Y cười khúc khích, dụi đầu vào lòng hắn, trái tim run lên vì xúc động.

“Thiên thần, em có thể nào đừng rơi nữa được không?”

“Đừng rơi vào lòng anh ư? Mãi mãi cũng không thể.”

.

**Hết.**


End file.
